Revenge
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: When a car tries to run Grace over the team try to find out who was driving and why. Danny whump.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Well after some proding from Thedogo I have written my first fan fic to help satisfy my DWOCD. I've never done anything like this before and it has been too many years to count since I have had to write in any format.**

**The story is complete and I will aim to post a chapter a day. **

**A massive thanks to wenwalke for reading through it and correcting my mistakes, and picking up any English expressions that slipped in, any left are my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters. **

**Spoiler Warning: Some reference to episode 4.19. No Catherine.**

**Chapter One.**

Danny smiled as he looked at his daughter in the back seat of the car. They had just spent an unexpected weekend together after Rachel called and asked if he could have Grace. Rachel, Stan and Charlie were in Hawaii for two weeks and the plan had been for Grace to spend most of her time with them. But when Danny received the request on Friday afternoon he was more than happy to oblige. He, Grace and Amber had had a lovely time playing roller hockey and relaxing on the beach. He and Grace had even surfed for a few hours, while Amber sunbathed. Danny giggled to himself when he imagined Super SEAL's face when he told him that he had actively chosen to surf.

Danny wasn't sure why Rachel had given up her precious time with Grace. Since the custody hearing Rachel spent most of her time in Vegas, flying back every few weeks to spend a week with Grace. So these 2 weeks should have been much wanted time together especially since Stan had joined them at the last minute. Grace had mentioned that she heard them arguing, so perhaps they didn't want her around to hear them. Whatever the reason Danny was just grateful for the extra time and was glad Grace and Amber had had more time to get to know each other. Danny was doing his best to keep his promise to Steve by trying to be more positive. He was spending as much time with Amber as possible, and she and Grace were certainly hitting it off if the make over evening they had spent the night before was anything to go by.

Danny pulled up outside the Academy of Sacred Hearts and got out to open the door for Grace, "ok monkey, have a good day" he said leaning down and placing a kiss on her head.

"Thanks Danno" Grace sweetly smiled and then headed off to her friends who were waiting for her on the other side of the road.

Danny watched her go with a smile on his face, but that changed when he suddenly got a strange feeling wash over him. Whether it was his over protective father senses kicking in, or his awareness as a cop he wasn't sure. All he knew was the hairs on the back of his neck where stood on end and he turned his head in time to see a car headed straight at Grace, full throttle, as she crossed the road.

He didn't even take a second to think, launching himself at Grace, grabbing her up and wrapping himself protectively around her. He knew there wasn't enough time to get them both out of the path of the car, so he braced himself for impact.

The car slammed into Danny's right side and threw them both up on to the hood. His shoulder connected hard with the windshield and they bounced over the roof of the car and landed hard on the ground. They rolled to a stop as the car raced off away from the school.

Crowds of school children shrieked in terror as they watched helplessly as Danny and Grace came to a stop. Danny still tightly wrapped around Grace doing the best he could to protect her. Then they watched nervously as neither of them moved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thank you all for the kind reviews.**

**Since my neighbours seem to have a heard of elephants marching through their house at 5.45 am. You get the next chapter posted before I go to work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters. **

**Chapter Two.**

Danny could feel his heart thumping in his chest and the stinging sensation all over his body, but he pushed that to the back of his mind as he slowly forced himself up to check on Grace.

"Monkey, are you ok? Grace baby talk to me," he practically sobbed as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Grace slowly turned around. She had tears in her eyes and Danny could see she was scared as she slowly nodded her head. "Yes Danno I think so. I'm sorry I didn't see the car,"she sobbed.

"Don't worry about it monkey, the main thing is you are ok," he reassured as he forced himself into a sitting position.

One of the teachers that Danny recognised as Graces math teacher, Mrs. Kio, raced over to the downed pair.

"Oh my god, are you both ok? stay still we called 911."

"I think we're ok, right Monkey?" Danny shakily replied as he reached over to hug Grace and ignored the pain that flared in his shoulder and chest.

"I think I just grazed my arm." Grace said as she lifted up her forearm to show Danny.

Danny examined Graces arm and saw a long graze running down with bits of dirt from the road in it.

"Looks like you're a matching pair." Mrs. Kio joked trying to lighten the mood as she pointed to both Danny's arms that were covered in the same road rash as Grace.

Danny grimaced as he looked at both his arms, the sudden knowledge of the injury allowing his body to register the burning pain.

"Are you sure you don't hurt anywhere else Grace?" Danny asked desperately hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yep I'm good." Grace replied now steadier after the initial adrenaline had worn off.

Danny let out a sign of relief and then hugged his chest as he felt the flare of pain in his rib. "Great" he thought. The pain had only just gone from breaking that rib in the bomb explosion he and Steve were trapped in only six weeks earlier. Now it looked like he was in for a few more weeks of discomfort, but if it meant his monkey was ok then it was well worth it.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone relieved to find it had survived the incident.

"I need to call my team. That car drove straight at Grace. They were aiming for her," he explained to Mrs. Kio as he pulled Grace in tighter to him. "Could someone please call Grace's mother and let her know what's happened? she's in Hawaii at the moment so should be able to come, but please make sure she knows Grace is ok." Danny asked.

"I'll do it." stated Mr. Jacobs, the school's Vice Principle. He placed down the first aid kit he had brought over on hearing Danny's request.

"Thanks." Danny stated as he hit speed dial 1 on his phone.

The phone rang twice before he heard the familiar voice of his partner and best friend. "Morning Danno. If you're ringing for the coffee order we're ok. Chin already.."

"Steve." Danny interrupted. "I need you to put out an APB for a black Buick, I don't have the licence plate but it will have some front end damage, and judging by the pain in my shoulder, possibly a cracked windshield. Can you check the traffic cams around Graces school?" Danny demanded.

"What the hell happened? Steve asked headed for the smart table and typing in the info needed to get the APB put out. "Are you ok?" This immediately got the attention of Chin and Kono and they headed over to join Steve who set his phone to speaker so they could both listen in.

"The car drove straight for Grace as I dropped her off at school this morning. It was headed right for her Steve. I mean aiming Steve. Someone tried to run down my little girl!" Danny stated trying to hold back the tremble in his voice.

"Oh my god!" Kono gasped putting her hand to her mouth. "Is she ok?"

"She has some grazes but she seems fine. I managed to get to her in time and protect her." Danny replied.

"Wait! Danny you said your shoulder hurt!" Steve quickly added. "Were you hit by the car?"

There was silence for a second and then Chin piped up, "Danny are you ok? Were you hit?"

"I may have been clipped by the car." Danny replied trying to down play the incident.

"You don't break a windshield by being clipped Danny!" Steve sternly replied motioning to the others to follow him as he headed out of the office towards the car.

"Put aneurysm face away babe, I'm fine. A bit beat up but I'm ok. The teachers have already called 911 and there is an ambulance on the way to check us both out. But we are fine." Danny joked giving Grace's shoulder a squeeze and looking at her arm that was now wrapped in gauze thanks to Mrs. Kio.

Chin and Kono relaxed a bit. If Danny was winding Steve up about his faces he must be fine.

Steve however still remained tight jawed.

They reached Steve's car and Steve stated down the phone, "Ok Danny, APB is out, and we are on our way. Be there in ten minutes tops. Don't worry we'll get who ever did this. No one tries to hurt our Gracie and gets away with it!"

"Ok." Danny replied. "See you in five, enjoy the ride guys."

Kono grinned as she slipped into the back seat, knowing that Danny was right. Steve was about to break several traffic laws to get to Danny and Grace as soon as possible.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny was right. It took Steve four minutes and forty nine seconds to make it from HQ to Grace's school. As they pulled in they could see that the ambulance and police cruisers were already on scene. HPD were rounding up the children and adults into the school, no doubt about to take witness statements. At the back of the ambulance Grace could be seen sat on a gurney being checked out by one EMT while Danny was arguing with another.

The three exited the vehicle and headed over to Danny at a jog.

"Sir, I really need to check you over," the EMT begged.

"I told you Kai, as soon as I know my daughter is ok and the scene is under control I'm all yours." Danny snapped back stepping closer to Grace.

"She seems fine sir." The other EMT replied as he finished up checking on Grace. "Looks like she got away with just a graze, although I wouldn't be surprised if she was rather sore tomorrow from the jolt, but she doesn't need to go to hospital."

Danny sighed and ran his left hand through his hair, his right arm noticeably clamped to his side.

"Now can I check you over sir?" Kai demanded.

Danny turned and saw his team approaching and started to walk towards them as the EMT threw his arms up in exasperation. For a second Danny felt light headed and his vision blurred, the pain cranked up a notch in his chest and his stomach was starting to ache. Shaking it off, he stopped as his team reached him.

"She ok?" Steve asked knowing Grace would be Danny's first priority.

"Yeah! They checked her out and she seems ok." Danny gratefully replied.

"What about you?" Chin asked, noticing the grazes to both Danny's arms and the way he was hunched over protecting his rib and shoulder.

"I'll get checked out in a second. I'm fine," he replied. "Anything on the APB yet?"

"Not yet but HPD are all over it Danny. Duke has everyone on the look out." Kono replied.

Danny nodded his head then turned to head towards the EMT that was eagerly awaiting him. Suddenly there was a squeal of tyres and they all turned in the direction of the noise, hands reaching for guns.

"Stand down guys." Danny stated. "It's Rachel, her driving is worse than Steve's."

The team watched as Rachel raced out of the car and straight over to Grace.

"Grace! Grace, sweetheart, are you ok?" Rachel asked tears in her eyes.

"I'm ok mom. Danno saved me," she stated proudly.

"What happened?" She said sternly, eyes focus on Danny.

Steve went to step forward to explain to Rachel but Danny gave him a slight shake of the head to signal he had this. He knew Rachel's fiery temper all too well and didn't want poor Steve to get caught in the crossfire.

"She was crossing the road and a car drove right at her, but she's ok Rachel. The medics have checked her out, she's fine." Danny informed her.

"What do you mean right at her? You mean it was trying to hit her?" Rachel snapped back.

"Yes I think so." Danny quietly replied.

"This is all your fault!" Rachel shouted rounding on Danny. "Your stupid job, it puts her in danger Danny, she isn't safe around you."

"What? Rachel, we don't know that, we don't know why this happened." Danny replied in shock at the sudden verbal attack.

"Oh come on Danny, why else would someone try to kill our child." She said harshly turning back to Grace.

Danny stepped forward and put his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel please calm down, she's alright, that's what matters."

Rachel then whipped around and pushed Danny away causing him to stumble back and gasp in pain, his chest suddenly feeling tight and his vision starting to sway.

Steve stepped in to hold Rachel back. "Lets all calm down now shall we. I get your upset and worried but blaming Danny isn't going to help." He turned around just in time to see Danny gasping for breath and his eyes roll back into his head as he collapsed bonelessly to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry for the cliff hangers. (You know you all love them really)**

**Thank you for the reviews. They have really made my day.**

**Once again a massive thank you to wenwalke for all her help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50. **

**Chapter Three.**

"Danno," Grace cried out, jumping down from the gurney as she watched her father collapse.

Steve was by Danny's side in a heartbeat, as were the two EMTs, while Chin and Kono hovered behind them.

"Danny! Danny!" Steve called, gently shaking his friend's right shoulder, which elicited a groan.

Kai cursed as he finished taking Danny's vitals and spoke to his partner, Eddie. "Blood pressure is 80/40, heart rate 120 but weak. Respiration's are forty and really shallow, oxygen saturations are 82%, he is really struggling to get air in."

"Oh god, did I do that? I didn't mean to hurt him," Rachel cried. "What's wrong with him?"

"Danno got hit by the car mommy," Grace sobbed, "he saved me. He said he was ok but I think his chest and shoulder hurt." Rachel pulled Grace into a hug.

They all watched helplessly as one EMT slipped an oxygen mask over Danny's face while the other cleaned Danny's inner left arm and inserted a cannula into the vein and got to work setting up an IV.

"Think we have a broken collar bone here Eddie, and definitely at least one broken rib. I've got decreased breath sounds on the right." Kai relayed.

"Let's scoop and run." Eddie said handing the bag of saline to Steve. "His o2 levels are falling, and he isn't making much respiratory effort anymore. Think I'm gonna have to bag him." He grabbed the ambu bag and switched the oxygen masks over then started to squeeze as Kai grabbed the gurney that Grace had been sat on just seconds ago.

They all stood by as the medics quickly got Danny settled in the back of the ambulance.

"Does someone want to come with us?" Kai asked.

"Steve, go with him. We can sort things out here." Chin said.

"Ok, but I want an HPD unit on Grace at all times, and check with the school. Danny said they have good security so they probably have cameras. See if we can get a plate to trace, or a face to run." Steve commanded then lent down to Grace and kissed her on the head. "Don't worry Grace, Danno is tough, he'll be fine." Then he climbed in the back of the ambulance to join Eddie who was still bagging Danny.

The ambulance left, sirens wailing and Chin turned and hugged Kono.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." He reassured and then signalled an HPD officer over.

"I need you to organise a protection detail for Grace, and take them home." He explained.

"No, Uncle Chin." Grace cried. "I want to go to the hospital to see Danno."

"Yes, I think that would be best." Rachel agreed.

"Ok, take them to the hospital then. Commander McGarrett should be there, but I want a detail too." Chin conceded.

The officer nodded and led Rachel and Grace off.

Chin turned to Kono who was obviously still very upset. "Come on cus, the best thing we can do now is work out who is behind this."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin and Kono stood at the smart table, staring at the big screen. They had recovered the security footage from the school along with witness statements saying they had seen the car parked up for sometime before the incident occurred. But no one could give a licence or a description of the driver. Now they were watching, horrified, as they saw the car pull out and drive straight at Grace and Danny leap into action.

They both winced as the car hit Danny and sent them flying over the roof.

"Clipped? Clipped he said. That is not clipped. How the hell was he even standing when we got there?" Kono yelled.

"I think he's been Steve's partner for too long." Chin stated rolling the video back and zooming in on the licence plate. "Well there's our plate, I'll run it through the system. The picture isn't clear enough for facial recognition though."

They watched as the details popped up on screen.

"It's registered to a rental company." Kono stated. "Come on cus, let's pay them a visit and see if they have any details on who rented it."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve returned to his seat after handing in the paperwork to the receptionist that he had been asked to fill out. He glanced at the clock noting that it had already been an hour since they arrive at the hospital.

The ride there had been nerve racking, watching Eddie the EMT struggle to get oxygen into Danny's lungs. His oxygen levels had continued to fall despite Eddies best efforts, and he became more hypotensive and tachycardic. When they arrived the doctors were waiting for them and whisked Danny away into the emergency room.

He glanced over at Rachel and Grace, huddled in the corner of the waiting room. An HPD officer stood near by and he let out a long sigh. Grace was sporting a new dressing on her arm after being checked out on arrival, and this had been confirmed as her only injury.

"You did good buddy," Steve muttered to himself. "You protected her, now you have to fight."

Ten minutes later Stan arrived with Charlie, Rachel having called him on the way to the hospital. He now sat quietly with the stunned family.

Another five minutes and Steve was ready to explode. The nerves of waiting to hear news of Danny's condition driving him to despair. Just as he was about to ask for an update a female doctor dressed in blue scrubs came over to him.

"Commander McGarrett? I believe you are Detective Williams emergency contact. My name is Dr. Alana and I'm in charge of Danny's care." She said as she shook his hand.

"Yes I am. How is he doc?" Steve nervously replied.

Rachel walked over to join them having persuaded Grace to stay with Stan and Charlie. The doctor looked over at her.

"This is Danny's ex wife. It's ok. You can fill us both in." Steve reassured the doctor.

"Let's sit down shall we?" She said gesturing to the nearby seats.

They all slowly sat, Rachel with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me he's not dead." She begged.

"He's alive," she smiled. "Detective Williams is currently on his way to surgery. On arrival he was having extreme difficulty with his breathing, but x-rays ruled out any pneumothorax. They did however confirm one broken and three cracked ribs on his right side. The broken one looked like it had only recently healed."

"Yeah, six weeks ago we were caught in an explosion." Steve filled her in.

"Well, the break is stable and will re-heal, as will the broken collar bone we also identified. As the x-rays were negative we sent Detective Williams for a CT scan. This was able to identify the reason for his difficulty in breathing." She explained.

"The impact from the car ruptured the right side of his diaphragm and this allowed his liver to move up into his chest cavity, squashing his lungs and heart. I believe he was up and walking in the initial moments after the crash, so I suspect the shift of organs didn't happen immediately." She explained.

Rachel gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "I pushed him," she whispered. "It's my fault. He couldn't breathe after I pushed him."

Dr. Alana looked sympathetically at her. "The tear was done during the accident and the shift in organs could have happened at any time." She tried to reassure.

"The scan also identified internal bleeding, most likely a tear in the liver. This is the most likely reason for his poor vitals. I'm afraid he has already lost a lot of blood." She continued. "He has been rushed to surgery where Dr. Hale, our top surgeon, will repair the tears to the liver and diaphragm."

Rachel gave a small sob and asked the question Steve was desperate to know the answer to too. "Will he be ok though? They will fix the tears and he will be fine?"

Dr. Alana cautiously replied. "He is in critical condition at the moment, and if he survives the surgery then he will likely need ICU care for a few days. But baring any complications, there is no reason why Detective Williams can't make a full recovery."

"Thanks doc." Steve replied. "Any idea how long the surgery will take?"

"It will be at least a few hours. There is a waiting room on the surgical floor. I suggest you move up there to wait. The chairs are more comfortable and there is a vending machine." With that Dr. Alana got up, shook both their hands and walked back to the rest of her patients.

"What do I tell Grace?" Rachel asked turning to Steve.

"Tell her Danny is in surgery. That he is pretty sick at the moment but will be fine. There is no way Danny isn't surviving this Rachel. He loves that little girl too much to leave her." Steve replied pulling out his phone. "I need to call Chin and update him and Kono and find out where they are at with the investigation. Then I have to call Amber and let her know what has happened."

"Of course, yes." Rachel replied. "We will go to the waiting room." And she walked over to Stan, Grace and Charlie.

**No cliff hanger this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thanks for all the encouragement, but oh dear I'm in trouble for the cliff hangers. Will some answers make up for it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50.**

**Chapter Four.**

Chin and Kono exited the car rental building. They had been given the details of the man who rented the car and he had paid using a credit card.

Kono punched the details into her pad and ran the information, as Chin's phone rang and he walked away to answer it.

The details popped up on her screen. "John Clayton," she murmured under her breath. "No criminal record. Lives in Las Vegas and owns his own building company."

"Ok Steve, keep us updated." Chin replied walking over to Kono.

"Danny is in surgery, he has internal bleeding and a ruptured diaphragm, which is why he couldn't breath. They have listed him as critical." Chin sadly informed her.

Kono bit her lip. "He will be ok cus, he is tough."

"Did you get anything?" Chin said motioning towards the pad.

"Yeah. The details given to the rental company links back to a guy from Las Vegas. He's a building contractor. It's probably fake details right?" She asked.

"I don't know." Chin replied. "It's a bit of a coincidence that he is from Las Vegas, don't you think." Let's go back to HQ and check the airline database, see if this name pops up."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve had joined Grace and the Edwards in the waiting room. Dr. Alana was right. It was more comfy, but Steve wasn't able to settle. The thought of his best friend so desperately ill was eating away at him.

He turned as he heard his name called out and saw Amber hurrying into the room.

"Has there been any more news?" She asked.

"Not yet." Steve replied. "Doctors said the surgery would take a few hours."

Amber nodded then turned to Grace. "Hey, Grace. How you holding up?"

Grace got up and gave Amber a hug. "I'm ok. I just want Danno to be ok."

"I'm sure he will be. They breed them tough in Jersey." She reassured.

Rachel watched Grace and Amber interact. She hadn't realised the new woman in Danny's life was so young. She felt a pang of jealousy; that this woman was probably getting to spend much more time with her daughter than she was. Grace seemed to like her though and that's what mattered. She slowly stood to greet the new arrival.

"Hello. I'm Rachel and this is my husband Stan and our son Charlie. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Amber replied.

They all settled back down to wait for news. Steve looked at Amber, who looked very worried. He was so glad Danny had someone in his life that was finally making him happy. He had noticed a change in Danny since the bomb and Steve was really proud of how his best friend was working hard to make changes to his outlook on life.

He reached over and took her hand. "He'll be ok." He reassured with a little squeeze.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin and Kono entered the hospital waiting room. They had been back to head quarters and found that John Clayton had flown from Las Vegas to Hawaii a week ago.

Kono had called the school and got them to send the security footage from outside the school for the past week, and the rental car had shown up several times at pick up and drop off time, but always left straight after the Edwards car could be seen dropping off or collecting Grace.

Now they wanted an update on Danny's condition and also to speak to the Edwards. It was too much of a coincidence that this guy had come from Las Vegas the day after the Edwards, and had been seen following them.

"Hey guys." Steve said standing to greet them. "We haven't heard anything yet. No news is good news I guess. Have you managed to find anything?"

"Yeah, the car was a rental and was hanging around the school all last week." Kono replied. "Rental company gave us a name and credit card details. I thought they were probably fake but they all check out."

"Our driver flew into Hawaii last week, and was stupid enough to rent the car under his real identity." Chin explained.

"Ok. So who is he? And what's the connection to Grace?" Steve asked.

"Well we aren't really sure and that's why we are here." Chin continued. "His name is John Clayton, and he is from Las Vegas."

All three suddenly turned towards the Edwards as Rachel gasped, and Stan noticeably paled.

Steve rounded on Stan. "Do you know this guy?"

"Yes." He nervously replied. "He was the building contractor I was using on my project in Vegas. But I fired him a month ago. I found out he was using cheaper materials than we were being billed for. He didn't take it well. Apparently he was on the verge of bankruptcy and he said this would send him under. He has been calling me non stop and hassling me. I decided to come to Hawaii with Rachel to get away from him. I was hoping two weeks away would give it time to cool down."

"It didn't though,did it," Rachel spat. "He kept phoning the house here in Hawaii. I told you we should call the police."

"I'm sorry." Stan whispered. "I didn't think he was capable of this."

"I asked Danny to have Grace for the weekend as Stan and I couldn't agree on how to handle this." Rachel explained.

"You didn't report him?" Kono asked shocked.

"No." Stan replied. "I thought he was in enough trouble. His company's folding, he sounded like he was having a breakdown. I didn't want to add to his troubles."

"Look where that got us." Rachel barked standing up and starting to pace "He tried to kill my daughter! Danny, oh god Danny is fighting for his life after saving her and I blamed him!"

Amber slid over next to Grace and pulled her into a hug noting that Grace was on the verge of tears. Grace sank into her hug. She really liked her dad's new girlfriend. He had seemed very content these past few weeks except for the rants about Uncle Steve trying to get him blown up.

"Ok. Let's calm down." Chin said noticing Grace getting upset. "Arguing doesn't help catch this guy does it? We know the who and the why. Now let's work on finding him so he can't do any more harm."

Steve turned to Kono. "Issue a BOLO for this guy. Can you check his credit card? If this guy is about to go bankrupt he probably doesn't have much cash. As he paid for the car via credit card he may have paid for a hotel that way too."

"On it boss." She replied pulling out her pad and typing away. "Ok, I got an address it's a motel not far from here."

"Ok. Let's go." Steve replied.

"Your going too Uncle Steve?" Grace piped up.

Steve bent down in front on her. "Your dad is going to be in surgery for a few more hours yet. I can't do anything here to help him. But I can try and catch the man that tried to hurt you and I'm pretty sure that is what Danno would want me doing."

Grace nodded. "Ok. But be safe. All of you." She pleaded.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The three remaining team members entered the motel lobby. A man wearing a string vest sat with his feet up on the counter watching TV.

He looked up shocked to see the three members of 5-0 entering, dressed in full tactical gear carrying guns. Kono approached him and pulled out her phone.

"We're looking for this man. We believe he is staying here." She stated.

The man nodded. "Yes Mr. Clayton. He was in room five but he checked out two hours ago. Seemed in a rush, guess I know why now."

"Damn!" Steve angrily replied. "Has his room been cleaned yet?

"No!" he replied. "The cleaner doesn't start 'til one."

"Ok, we need to see his room now." Steve demanded.

"No problem." The guy replied handing them the key.

All three entered the room and looked horrified at the walls. One wall was covered in pictures of Stan. Cigarette burned holes where his eyes should be. Another wall was covered with pictures of the Edwards family with Grace enjoying their week in Hawaii together. There were pictures of Grace's school and the Edwards car. The room was a mess with beer cans all over the floor.

Kono routed through the rubbish, then stopped. Pulling out a glove and putting it on she reached down and picked up a medication bottle, three quarters full of pills.

"Olanzapine," Chin read over her shoulder. "Wonder what that's for? Doesn't look like he has been taking it going by the issue date."

"I don't know." Steve replied pulling out his phone "But I know a man who does. I'll call Max. In the mean time make sure all the airports and docks have his info. He does not leave this island."

The phone was answered on the third ring. "Commander McGarrett. How is Detective Williams doing? I heard about the incident this morning. If there is anything I can do please let me know."

"Thanks Max. Danny is still in surgery at the moment. Listen I need your help. We're at the perps hotel room now and we found a tub of pills labelled Olanzapine. Can you tell me what there for?"

"Of course Commander. Olanzapine has many uses but it is most common use is in bipolar or schizophrenia. It is usually very successful in treating these illnesses." Max rambled on.

"Ok Max. So what would happen if someone stopped taking these?" Steve asked although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Symptoms of the original illness would return. They may become delusional and fixated." Max replied.

"You can say that again." Steve replied. "Ok thanks Max."

"You're welcome Commander. And please keep me updated on Detective Williams condition." Max replied before hanging up.

Steve walked out of the room over to Chin and Kono.

"Airports and docks have all been notified." Kono stated.

"CSU are on their way." Chin added.

"Thanks guys. Max said the drugs are anti psychotics. Which explains all of this," He said gesturing behind him at the room.

"So we have a psychotic mad man on the island hell bent on revenge on Stan, and we have no idea where he is now." Kono stated.

"That about sums it up." Steve stated. "Come on let's go back to the hospital, Danny should be done in surgery soon. CSU can process this and might come up with another lead."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thanks again for all the reviews. They have boosted my confidence so much I've started a second story. A massive thanks to wenwalke again for letting me bounce off ideas for this story and correcting all my mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned H50. **

**Chapter Five.**

As the team returned to the waiting room they noticed the icy atmosphere. Stan and Rachel obviously had had more words and Amber was sat looking uncomfortable in their presence.

Grace was asleep on one of the couches with red puffy eyes giving away that she had once again been crying, while Charlie sat playing with his toy car.

"Did you catch him?" Rachel asked hopefully as soon as they entered.

"He had already taken off by the time we got there." Steve replied. "All the authorities have been notified. There is no way he can leave the island. We will find him."

Steve looked at his watch. Danny had been in surgery for six hours now. He was just trying to decide if he should go ask for an update when in walked a doctor.

"Family of Detective Williams I presume," said the man wearing green surgical scrubs.

"Yes. That's us, we're Danny's Ohana." Steve replied.

"I'm Dr. Hale. I did Danny's surgery." He said glancing down and noting Grace was asleep and Charlie too young to understand, he continued. "I was able to find the tear to Danny's liver and stop the bleeding. And then move the liver back down and repair the tear to the diaphragm. There was no other damage to any other organs so I see no reason why the Detective shouldn't be able to make a full recovery."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief only to suck it back in again as the doctor continued.

"However, I'm afraid that he lost a lot of blood before and during surgery and at one point Danny went into full cardiac arrest. We were able to get him back quickly but it has taken its toll on his body. At the moment Danny is being settled into the ICU and he remains on the ventilator as he is too weak to breathe for himself, due to the blood loss and damage to the diaphragm.

Amber put her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob.

"Detective Williams is extremely ill at the moment. But with support and time, and baring any complications I do expect him to come through this and make a full recovery." He reassured. "The nurses will come and get you when they have finished getting him settled. We have arranged for Danny to have a large room at the end of the ICU so that you can all come and go as you wish."

They all looked at the doctor surprised. They had expected access to Danny to be limited.

"Don't thank me." Dr. Hale stated. "Thank your boss. The governor has already been in contact to arrange this. He said it would be easier for the hospital staff than policing your backsides. I'm ok with this, BUT, if you get in the way of the staff and compromise Danny's care. I will kick you all out. Understood."

"Yes!" They all replied in unison.

"Good." Dr. Hale replied. He looked down at Grace. "His daughter I presume?"

"Yes." Rachel replied.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"Eleven." Rachel answered.

"Our normal ICU rules usually only let over twelve year olds in. However given that she was involved in the incident too and saw her father collapse, I am happy to allow her in, if you feel it is appropriate. I'll be around if needed, but the nurses are very good at answering any questions you might have."

With that he shook each of their hands and left.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Thirty minutes later a nurse came and introduced herself as Jane, and led them to Danny's room. Stan had remained behind with Charlie but Grace had been woken and her father's condition explained to her. She had been very adamant that she wanted to see her father even if he was so sick. So Rachel had decided to allow it as long as she was present.

Now they all stood outside Danny's room while Jane softly spoke to them. "Just to warn you, Danny has lots of tubes and wires connected to monitors so we can keep an eye on him. I know they look scary, but they are all there to help him, and if you want to know what anything is, just ask."

She moved over and slid the door open and they all stepped inside.

Steve thought his own heart had stopped for a few seconds on seeing his best friend looking so ill, lying in the bed. Jane hadn't been exaggerating when she said lots of tubes and wires. Danny's mouth was slightly open to allow the ET tube that was connected to the ventilator. A rhythmic sound filled the room in time with his partner's chest rising and falling.

The heart monitor beeped away at a staccato rhythm as a green line danced across the monitor above his bed. Steve grimaced as he saw the nasogastric tube taped to Danny's nose and attached to a bag with green bile in it.

A central line peeked out of the top of Danny's gown attached to several IVs and a bag of blood. Below the bed hung a catheter bag that Steve knew Danny would be complaining about as soon as he was well enough to.

He watched as Amber slowly walked over to the bed and took hold of Danny's hand, an arterial line sneaking out at the wrist to monitor his blood pressure and oxygen levels.

"Hey Jersey." She said softly. "Always have to be the hero eh? Although I'm glad you were. Grace is just perfect. She is safe and fine Danny because of you."

Grace stepped over to the bed, seeing Amber talk to her dad gave her the courage to touch him too, she lent over the rails and gently kissed Danny on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving me Danno. I love you. Wake up soon ok." She whispered.

Jane entered the room bringing several more chairs. "I have a fold out cot I can bring in later. While we have agreed to let you all stay, we really would prefer it if only one or two at the most stayed the night. You all need some rest too." She informed them.

"Thank you," Steve replied, "I'll do the night shift with him."

"I'm not going anywhere." Amber stated her eyes focused on Danny's face.

Chin and Kono gave each other a knowing look. As much as they wanted to be by Danny's side they understood Steve's need to be there for his brother. It was nice to see Danny have a woman in his life that obviously felt strongly about him despite the newness of their relationship.

"Stan and I will go home soon. The children need to go to bed soon anyway." Rachel explained.

"No mommy, I want to stay with Danno." Grace begged.

"Grace, you can come back tomorrow, but you need to get some sleep, and I think it's best if Steve and Amber stay with your father." Rachel cajoled.

"Ok." Grace conceded.

"Don't worry Grace, we will make sure Danno is well looked after, and the nurses here are really great." Steve reassured her then looked up at Rachel.

"Rachel, I don't want you going home. This guy probably knows where you live and could be waiting for you." Steve explained. "It's too late to arrange a safe house now so I think it's best if you all go to my house. Grace knows where everything is and even has some of her stuff there. HPD can bring you some stuff from yours for you, Stan and Charlie."

"Oh," Rachel replied flummoxed. "We wouldn't want to impose, we can go to a hotel."

"It's fine, I'd prefer you there, where there is better security." He said turning to Grace. "You know where the clean sheets are right?"

She nodded.

"Ok. Help yourself to anything you need." He said with a smile.

Rachel and Grace stayed for another hour. Grace holding on to her dads hand like it was the only thing keeping him tethered to this world. Grace reluctantly left after her mother informed her it was time to go.

"How about Kono and I go get us all some food," Chin suggested realising that nobody had eaten since breakfast, "and we'll check in with Duke and Fong. See if they have anything."

"Good idea, buddy." Steve replied moving round to the seat at the side of Danny's bed that Grace had just vacated and taking up Danny's hand, as if to continue the tether.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin and Kono returned to the room thirty minutes later with a variety of sandwiches and chips, as well as hot and cold drinks. As they ate they updated Steve on the calls they had made.

"Duke said they found the car dumped down by the beach. CSU are processing it now, but there was no sign of Clayton." Kono sadly informed.

"CSU didn't get much from the motel room. Looks like he came back grabbed his cloths and left. Nothing to suggest where he might head next. If he uses his credit card again though we will be notified." Chin continued.

"So we are pretty much at a dead end 'til this guy surfaces again." Steve replied. "Why don't you two head home and get some rest. I'm sure we wouldn't say no to some breakfast in the morning."

"You got it brah." Chin replied standing and placing his hand on Danny's leg. "Behave yourself Danny, and stay strong. See you in the morning."

Kono leaned past Steve and placed a gentle kiss on Danny's forehead careful of the ET and NG tubes. "Don't worry brah. We will catch this guy and keep Grace safe, you just rest up."

As they left Steve turned to Amber. "Why don't you take the cot, I can sleep in the chair."

"Are you sure?" Amber sweetly replied.

"Yeah I can sleep anywhere."

"I'm sure you can, that's why Danny calls you Super SEAL right?" She joked then lent forward and kissed Danny's forehead just as Kono had done. "Sleep well Jersey."

They settled down and were both asleep a little while later. They slept for several hours until they were awoken by the shrill sound of an alarm and the ventilators flashing lights.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The Edwards arrived at the McGarrett residence under HPD escort. Grace showed her mother where the clean sheets were and helped her change the beds while Stan made some supper for them. Rachel was grateful for Steve's hospitality but a little concerned to find a knife tucked down the side of the bed. She opened the bedside draw to place it safely away only to find a gun, tucked away. "Guess Danny wasn't exaggerating about the grenades in the glove box." She thought to herself.

After eating, the kids went to bed. Charlie and Grace were out like a light tucked up together in Steve's guest room. It wasn't long until Stan and Rachel said good night to the HPD protective detail stood outside the door and headed to bed themselves.

While there was still some tension between the two, Rachel had realised there was no way Stan could have predicted this happening. However, she couldn't settle. Worried about the danger still facing them, and that Danny was so seriously hurt; she finally slipped into a light doze until she sensed a change in the room. Opening her eyes and expecting to see one of the children she was horrified to realise that there was a man standing at the end of the bed.

**Runs and hides 'cos I know I'm gonna get told off for the double cliff hanger.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: So my place in WPP (writers protection program) is reserved. Thanks for the referral criminally charmed. **

**Big thanks to wenwalke once again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50.**

**Chapter Six.**

Amber raced to Danny's side as the alarms went off and Steve stood up and moved so the nurses could get to Danny.

Sally, Danny's night nurse entered the room, glanced at the ventilator and then saw two panic stricken faces looking at her. "It's ok. Relax. He's fine." She reassured.

"He is?" Steve asked. "Then why the alarms?"

Sally reached over and silenced the alarms. "Sometimes they alarm for little things. Try not to worry at every little beep and ..." She was interrupted by the alarm going off for a second time. "Oh."

"Oh? Oh, what?" Amber anxiously asked.

"Well I can see your going to keep us on our toes." Sally said looking at Danny then pressing some buttons on the ventilator. "It seems your boy here is a tough guy."

"Tell us something we don't know." Steve replied. "What's going on?"

"Danny here is messing with my vent settings by deciding to take a breath of his own. This is good progress." She reassured. "I've changed the settings to allow him to breath for himself and the vent will just help him out. We were going to try this in the morning so now we are getting a jump start."

Amber took Danny's hand in hers. "Always impatient, eh Jersey?" She smiled then quickly turned to Sally. "He just squeezed my hand."

Sally smiled at her. "He is only lightly sedated so he will tolerate the ET tube, so it's very possible he can hear you."

Steve took hold off Danny's other hand. "Danny, it's ok buddy you're in the hospital. The nurses are taking good care of you. Grace is fine. She is at my house, fast asleep now and will be back in the morning."

Steve felt a gentle pressure then saw Danny's fingers twitch. "Just rest up brah. Amber and I are right here." He waited to see if there was any response. When none came he looked at Sally.

"He's probably asleep again. Try and get some rest guys. Dr. Hale will be around first thing in the morning and with the progress he's made he'll probably want to start lessening the sedation and try to remove the ventilator." She then did some last checks and left the room.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin was awoken by his mobile phone ringing. Grabbing it off the night stand he sighed when he realised it wasn't a call from Steve, telling him any bad news. Instead HPD flashed across his screen.

"Kelly." He sleepily answered.

"Lieutenant Kelly this is Officer Akana." The voice on the other end of the phone stated. "I thought you would want to know that the unit assigned to the Edwards has missed a call in. We can't get them on their radios. We have dispatched a patrol unit but thought you would want to go there yourself."

"Yes, thanks." Chin replied jumping out of bed and throwing his t-shirt over his head.

"Sir, there is something else you should know. We have had a trip on the Commanders alarm."

"What?" Chin replied confused on how they could know that.

"After the Commanders last run in with Hawaii's criminal element, he had his alarm wired to HPD. From what we can tell, the wires to the alarms audio system have been cut." Officer Akana answered.

"Ok thanks." Chin replied. "Kono and I are on our way."

He hung up and ran to his guest room. Kono hadn't wanted to go home as Adam was away so she had stayed the night. "Kono get up! Trouble at Steve's!"

She was up, dressed and following him to the car in seconds and they raced towards Steve's.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Rachel's sudden movement as she sat up in bed woke Stan with a start.

"Please don't hurt us?" He heard her beg. "We can work something out. Stan can give you back the contract."

He sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. The light threw an eerie shadow over Clayton as he stood at the bottom of the bed, rope in one hand and a kitchen knife in the other.

"John, please? We can work something out. No one else has to get hurt." He pleaded.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt your pretty little wife or the kids. I've moved on from that plan. I just wanted payback. My wife left me; took my son with her when she found out I'd been on the fiddle. So I wanted you to know how it felt to lose a child." He explained with an evil glint in his eye.

"Your son was too hard to get to, but your daughter. She was an easy target once I saw you taking her to that fancy school. Sending her to school while on holiday? That sucks man. She got lucky, the blonde guy saving her like that. You must pay your drivers well." He raved.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked. "That was Grace's father. Stan isn't Grace's biological father. Grace lives here with Danny. I know you're mad at Stan, but please don't hurt the children."

"Not your daughter huh! Guess it's a good job my plan didn't work then. But like I said I've moved on. Now I just want you to pay." He said pointing the knife at Stan.

"Oh god no, please." Rachel sobbed.

"It's ok Rachel." Stan comforted her. "John, the police are outside they are going to know something is wrong."

Clayton gave a wicked giggle. "Oh, I think they are gonna be sleeping off a big headache for a while."

He moved to Rachel's side of the bed and she recoiled away from him. "Give me your arm now." He demanded. "I'm going to tie you to the bed so you can't get lose, then Mr. Edwards and I are gonna go for a little business meeting."

She looked at Stan, who nodded. "Just do as he says Rachel, I don't want you hurt."

She gave Clayton her right arm and he quickly tied it to the bed frame then turned to Stan knife on full display. "Up now! We're off for a walk."

Rachel heard them walk down the stairs and immediately reached into the bed side draw and pulled out the knife she had placed there earlier she cut though the rope releasing herself. Grabbing her mobile phone and the gun from the draw she dialled 911 then raced to check on the children.

Grace and Charlie slept on totally undisturbed. She quietly crept down stairs unsure where they had gone and half expecting to find Stan with his throat cut. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she felt the cool breeze and knew they had headed out to the lanai.

She forced herself to continue out of the house, shutting the doors behind her in the hope of keeping her precious children safe. She was desperate to help her husband if possible.

Looking down to the waters edge she saw her husband on his knees, Clayton stood over him. The moon light glinting off the knife held above his head.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin and Kono pulled up behind the police cruiser and raced over to join the two officers who had obviously just arrived and were checking on their two fallen comrades.

"They're both alive." One officer stated.

"Looks like they were hit with this," The other stated holding up a large branch that looked like it had washed up on shore. "Medics are en route, and we have had a 911 call for help from Mrs. Edwards.

Chin and Kono immediately un-holstered their guns and entered the house in flank positions. Working together they cleared the house room by room. The last room they cleared had Grace and Charlie sleeping soundly in bed.

"Where are they Chin?" Kono asked. She really didn't want to have to tell Grace her mother and step father were gone.

"We still need to check out back." Chin replied and they moved back towards the stairs. Stopping in their tracks as the sound of a gun shot echoed through the night air.

**Last cliff hanger, I promise. (For this story)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Phew! Was able to put my place in WPP on hold. Seems none of you care about Stan and Rachel. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50.**

**Chapter Seven.**

"Stay with the kids." Chin ordered Kono as he ran down the stairs out to the lanai.

Opening the doors he found Rachel stood halfway down to the shore, gun in hand. Stan was still on his knees and he was staring down at John Clayton who lay in the sand. Stan shakily stood and then finding his feet ran to Rachel. Chin was by her side in a second.

"Give me the gun Rachel." He said relieving her of the deadly weapon.

"Oh god, what have I done? Is he dead? He was going to kill Stan. I had to do something." She rambled.

"It's fine Rachel." Chin reassured. "You were protecting your family."

He ran down to the shore to check on Clayton. The man lay on his side, unconscious, blood oozing from a bullet hole in the center of his back. He checked for a pulse and found one, albeit weak.

The two HPD officers rushed out to join them and taking in the scene before them, one turned and went back into the house returning minutes later with EMTs. Chin walked away and spoke to one of the officers. "I want someone with him at all times. Make sure he is cuffed. I don't care if he's unconscious."

He then walked over to Stan and Rachel who stood embraced in each other's arms. "Why don't we move inside guys, you don't need to see this."

"The children?" Rachel asked suddenly snapping out of her shocked state.

"Kono is with them." Chin reassured as he ushered them inside to the couch.

"Am I in trouble?" Rachel asked. "For shooting him, will I be charged?"

"No Rachel, the man was trying to kill your husband. You're not in trouble." He reassured. Hearing that she broke down in tears.

"That was quite a shot though. I'm impressed." Chin joked trying to put Rachel more at ease.

"Danny used to drag me down to the firing range. His idea of a good evening, not mine. But I guess I need to thank him now." She explained through her tears.

A minute later she stood. "I need to see the children." She stated moving towards to stairs.

Entering the bedroom she saw Kono seated on the bed. Grace and Charlie were clinging to her.

"Mommy," Grace shouted running to her. "Where's step Stan?" She asked.

"He's fine sweetheart, he's down stairs with your Uncle Chin." She reassured then moved to hug Charlie too.

"Thank you." She whispered to Kono.

"You're welcome."

Kono went down stairs and joined Chin in the kitchen where he had just finished talking to an HPD officer.

"Both the officers are ok. They have taken them to the hospital to get checked out but looks like concussions at worst." He filled her in.

"That's good." She replied. "What about Clayton?"

"They stabilised him. But they think the bullet hit his spine. He has been taken to Queens. I'm gonna head there now and fill Steve in." Chin explained. "Can you stay here until they are ready to head to the hospital? Ithink they would feel better with one of us here."

"Of course cus. Thank god this is all over. Now we just have to get Danny back to fighting fit." She replied.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve was dozing in the chair at the side of Danny's bed, when he sensed someone standing at the door. Coming to his senses he relaxed as he realised it was Chin.

"Hey, your early man. Did the nurses give you the stink eye on the way in?" He joked.

"No." Chin quietly replied trying not to wake Amber who was asleep on the cot. "Steve, we have Clayton. It's over man. We've got him."

"What? That's great. Where did he surface?" Steve asked.

"Err, at your place." Chin answered, watching Steve's eyes bug out. "Don't worry. Everyone's fine. Clayton broke in, hell bent on killing Stan, tied Rachel up and marched Stan outside."

"What? How the hell did he get in, what about HPD?" Steve asked furiously.

"He managed to sneak up on them and knocked them out. They're fine." He explained.

"So how did you catch him?"

"We didn't. Rachel technically did." Chin continued.

"What?" Steve asked. Not sure what he was hearing.

"Turns out Danny taught her to shoot well. She found the knife and gun you keep in your room, cut her self free and shot Clayton just as he was going to stab Stan." Chin informed him.

"Is he dead?" Steve asked.

"No. In surgery. Doctors think the bullet severed his spinal cord. As soon as he is stable he will be transferred to another hospital, away from Danny."

"My god." Steve replied shocked. "You hear that Danny, everyone's safe, and your ex kicked butt. The knife and gun aren't so extreme now, are they?"

Danny twitched his fingers causing Chin to gasp. "Steve, did he just move?"

"Yeah. He's been responding to us now on and off for a few hours. Scared us both silly a few hours ago by starting to breath for himself and upsetting the vent. Nurse says he's doing great." Steve happily explained.

"That's fantastic news." Chin stated. "Hey, how about I go to the cafeteria and get that breakfast I promised you."

"You're the best, man." Steve replied.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

A few hours later Rachel, Grace, and Kono had joined them at the hospital. Stan had taken Charlie home now the danger had passed. They were all extremely happy to hear of Danny's good progress, and Amber was now hugging Grace tightly knowing that she was thankfully safe.

Dr. Hale entered the room. "Good morning. I hear you all had an eventful night one way or another."

"You can say that again doc." Kono answered.

"Well I'm glad everyone is safe and Danny here is making remarkable progress. I've reviewed his figures and I think it's time we woke him up and got him off this machine." Dr. Hale explained to a full room of relieved, smiling faces.

"We will stop the sedation now and it may take an hour or so for him to wake up enough to remove the tube. Although he is already a day ahead of where I expected him to be so he may surprise us and wake sooner." Dr. Hale joked. "I'd prefer to only have Steve and Amber here until he wakes. That's if they want to be. The nurses and myself will need to be able to get to him once he starts to wake."

"Of course," They all replied.

"Fantastic." Dr. Hale stated. "We have a beautiful courtyard down stairs, and it's lovely at this time of day. Perhaps you could wait there and we will call you once Danny is ready for visitors. I'm sure he will want to see you as soon as possible." He said ruffling Grace's hair.

They all left the room with the exception of Steve and Amber. Jane had returned for another shift and she busily set about changing Danny's sedation for a PCAS (patient controlled analgesia system).

"This will give him constant pain relief, but he can top it up himself if he needs it." She explained. "All he has to do is press the button."

Amber and Steve sat patiently waiting, Steve telling Amber an embarrassing Danny story. Just as he was getting to the funny part Danny stirred. His left arm suddenly rose to his mouth and he made a choking noise around the tube. Steve grabbed Danny's hand before he could pull out the tube and locked eyes with a terrified Danny.

"Hey, it's ok. Relax. The doc is gonna remove the tube in a sec." He reassured as Dr. Hale and Jane rushed to Danny's side.

"Well I was right, trouble with a capital T." He said to Jane who nodded, knowing that Dr. Hale was referring to the short waking time. "Ok Danny. I'm going to remove this tube now and then we will need to put an oxygen mask on? Ok?"

Danny gave a slight nod and squeezed Steve's hand. His eyes flickering to Amber, who had come around to stand by Steve's side, out of the doctor's way. His lips curled into a smile around the tube.

"Danny, I need you to cough on three." Dr. Hale said removing the tape that held the tube in place. "One, two, three."

Danny gave a weak cough and Dr. Hale removed the tube causing Danny to gag. A minute later Danny was reclined in bed. Oxygen mask in place and Jane was explaining to him how the pain pump worked.

"Danny, can you remember what happened?" Doctor Hale asked.

"Yeah." He replied, wincing at the weakness of his voice.

"Here." Jane said lifting the oxygen mask and offering a spoon of ice chips.

Danny gave her a grateful smile then continued. "A car, saved Grace. She's ok right?"

"She's fine Danny. Worried about you though," Amber reassured.

"What happened next?" Danny asked. "Not sure how I got here."

"Well it turned out you weren't as fine as you said you were. You collapsed and needed surgery." Steve filled him in.

"Damn," Danny weakly sighed. "Did Grace see? Where is she?"

"She's downstairs with Rachel, Chin and Kono." Steve replied. "Everyone is safe and the guy responsible has been caught. Just rest up buddy. I'll call and get them up here as soon as the doctor gives me the nod."

Danny nodded and closed his eyes. Seconds later he opened them again. "What the hell is going on with my nose and back of my throat?"

"You have a NG tube in Danny. It goes into your stomach via your nose and drains off bile and gas." Jane explained.

"Well that sounds pleasant." Danny replied.

"It's better than vomiting."

"Got it, tube stays!" Danny conceded.

"Get some rest Danny." Jane giggled. "I'll be just outside if you need me."

She left the room and Amber moved back to the other side of the bed. Danny reached to take her hand, wincing as he pulled his collar bone.

"Easy Jersey, you're rather banged up." She said leaning over and taking his hand.

"You can say that again doll, I feel like the car hit me then reversed back over me." He smiled at her. "Thanks for being here."

"Where else would I be?" She said gazing into his eyes.

"Ok, I'm gonna leave you too to get mushy." Steve piped up. "I'm gonna go call Grace."

** One more chapter to go.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Well here is the final chapter. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review. I really appreciate them. I also like Amber, think it's time we saw a happy Danny. Thank you to TheDogo for the prod and to wenwalke for all the help and advise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50.**

**Chapter Eight.**

The rest of Danny's Ohana arrived 20 minutes later after Steve had checked with the doctor and called them. They entered the room to find Danny awake and Amber telling him off for fiddling with the oxygen mask.

"Danno." Grace cried as she ran over to the bed and took hold of his right hand, mindful of the arterial line.

"Hey monkey, how's your arm? You ok?" Danny said his reply muffled by the mask.

"It's fine Danno." She cheerfully replied holding up her newly scabbed over arm. "I do ache a bit all over though." She honestly replied.

Danny smiled at her then looked up at Jane entering the room.

"How about we swap out that mask for a nasal cannula so you can talk better, your oxygen levels are holding well."

"Thanks." Danny said relieved to be free from the claustrophobic feeling of the mask.

"How you feeling Danny?" Kono asked.

"Erm, tired I guess. A bit sore and overwhelmed by all this," He motioned to the medical equipment.

"Don't worry Danno it's all there to help you." Grace proudly stated. "Jane explained it all to me yesterday. She even let me help measure your pee."

Danny looked horrified. "Please tell me she's joking."

"Afraid not buddy," Steve sniggered.

Danny turned bright red and shifted slightly in bed causing the pain in his abdomen to flair.

"Hey don't worry about it Danny," Kono reassured. "After worrying we were going to lose you, we don't care what embarrassing tubes you have."

Danny smiled, then reached for his pain pump and pressed the button. As the pain receded back to a manageable level he glanced over at Rachel who was quietly hovering by the door.

"You ok Rach? Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"What?" Rachel stammered. "I'm not mad at you. Danny, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you. I shouldn't have just presumed it was anything to do with you. I'm sorry I pushed you." She began to cry.

"Rach it's ok." Danny comforted, shocked at his ex's sudden breakdown.

"No it's not. You almost died saving our daughter. I blamed you and it was nothing to do with you." She sobbed.

"It wasn't?" He asked looking at his team and raising an eyebrow.

"No it wasn't Danny. I'm so sorry. It was one of Stan's ex employees." Rachel explained.

"What?" Danny asked, his anxiety given away by the heart monitor picking up speed.

"Danny calm down." Steve demanded. "No ones to blame. The guy was nuts."

"He went after Grace for revenge?" Danny asked a noticeable tremor to his voice.

"Yes." Chin answered. "You don't need to know the details yet Danny. Just that Grace and everyone are safe now. You look exhausted, please just get some rest."

"Ok. But I need Grace to do something for me first." He said turning to Grace. "Can you go give your mom a hug? I think she needs it."

Rachel looked at Danny as Grace walked over to her and enveloped her in a big hug. "Danny I, I'm still so sorry I blamed you." She stuttered.

"You were just in protective mom mode. I get it." He wearily answered.

They all watched as Danny struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep Jersey." Amber instructed running her hand through Danny's hair to relax him.

"Mmm." He sleepily replied. "Love you monkey."

"Love you too, Danno."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve entered his partner's hospital room and watched him pushing his breakfast around the bowl with his left arm. His right arm now immobilised in a sling to protect his broken collar bone, now that Danny was more mobile.

Danny had spent two days in the ICU before being moved, late last night to a step down unit. While still pale Danny looked noticeably better. The NG tube had been removed much to Danny's delight and he was now allowed to start a light diet. The arterial and central lines had also been removed and replaced with a BP cuff and peripheral cannula. The cardiac monitoring was still in place as well as the nasal cannula and much to Danny's disgust so was the catheter.

Steve had been a constant at Danny's side, but had finally agreed to go home for the night once Danny had been moved out of the ICU.

"Two days I've had to listen to you rant about not being able to eat and now you're allowed you're playing with it rather than eating it." He joked.

Danny startled at the sudden arrival then smiled at his partner. "This is not food Steven. This is slop. How they expect me to eat this tasteless mush is beyond me."

Steve walked over and took a look in the bowl. "It doesn't look so bad, I've had worse."

"Oh I'm sure you have, but that doesn't comfort me, coming from a man who still regularly enjoys a MRE over a steak."

"Just stop moaning and eat it. I promise as soon as your allowed something more substantial I'll sneak you in a Malasada."

"Deal." Danny said and started to eat. Once finished Danny turned to Steve.

"Thanks for being here the past few days man. I know you were in overprotective SEAL mode, but I also know you stayed so Amber would feel happier going home and getting some proper rest."

Steve smiled. "No problem Danny. You know she really cares about you, don't mess up."

"I don't intend to." Danny replied.

Steve sat down in the chair next to Danny's bed. "So I spoke with the DA first thing this morning."

Danny raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything waiting for Steve to continue. The team had filled him in on the basics of why John Clayton had decided to take revenge on Stan and how he had gone after them at Steve's house. Danny had had a near panic attack on hearing how Clayton had got into the house while his daughter slept. So they hadn't told him that it had been Rachel who shot him, glossing over that bit, and explaining that Clayton had been left paralysed from the waist down and been committed for his mental issues.

"They cut Clayton a deal. He pleads guilty and he will be transferred to a secure facility for psychiatric care." Steve informed him.

"No jail time?" Danny asked.

"Have you been inside one of those places Danny? I'd take jail any day."

"Fair point I guess." Danny conceded.

"I also checked with them and they won't be pressing charges against Rachel. Just like we thought."

Danny's head snapped around. "What? Why might they have pressed charges against Rachel?"

"Try not to freak ok." Steve calmed. "Rachel was the one who shot Clayton, he was about to kill Stan."

Danny lost whatever little colour he had regained. "Rachel shot him! No wonder she has been so quiet when she brought Grace to see me."

"Your romantic dates at the firing range came in handy." Steve sniggered.

"Shut it you. Those were practical lessons and very important given I kept guns at the house." Danny lectured.

"Well it's all sorted out now. No need to worry." Steve reassured. "Have the docs been round yet? Any idea on a time frame for me springing you out of here?"

"All being well, the beginning of next week. But you don't need to spring me. Amber is going to come stay for a bit 'til I'm back on my feet."

Steve gave a smug smile.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nothing man." Steve smiled.

"No, it's not nothing, you have a face." Danny ranted.

"It's just good to see you keeping your promise. Allowing Amber in. I know you were worried about the age gap but you too work well together."

"I know." Danny smiled relaxing back into his pillows. "Time for a nap I think. These pain killers knock me out"

"No problem buddy." Steve said stretching out in the chair. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Great, just what I need my own personal stalker." Danny replied before falling asleep.

The End.


End file.
